Nuit de reflexion
by Kiss-Suki
Summary: Ichigo réfléchie, médite sur son lit. Il est 2h du matin et il ne trouve pas le sommeil. Recueil d'OS qui auront toujours la même situation de départ, multi-pairing. 1er OS IchiAi : Une nuit pour t'aimer.


Bonsoir à tous !

Voilà un petit recueil OS que j'ai écrit sur un coup de tête comme ça… Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de me disperser et que je me concentre sur Digression T.T En tout cas, ça reste toujours du IchiAi : j'espère que ça va vous plaire… Il y aura plusieurs pairings mais cet OS est celui que je prefère…

Bonne lecture à vous ! ^^

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

L'obscurité envahissait toute sa chambre, la nuit était tombée et il n'avait allumé aucune lampe. De toute façon, à quatre heures du matin, un jeune homme de son âge devait dormir. Pourtant, Ichigo n'y arrivait pas : il était encore habillé, allongé sur son lit, immobile, les yeux grand ouvert fixant le plafond. Il réfléchissait, il méditait…

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et soupira… Il se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Là, il observa la lune, elle était pleine aux trois-quarts… Il avait toujours aimé la regarder, voir tout ses cratères, sa blancheur imparfaite presque jaunâtre. Comme tous les enfants, il avait rêvé un jour d'y aller pour pouvoir faire d'immenses sauts comme ses personnages de dessins animés. Il avait imaginé pouvoir rejoindre sa mère car son père lui avait dit qu'elle était là-haut, la naïveté enfantine aidant, il avait rêvé de prendre une fusée pour s'envoler la rejoindre.

Un léger sourire se forma sur ses lèvres à ces souvenirs enfantins si heureux.

Ensuite, il fut rattrapé par son adolescence : sa rencontre avec Rukia, ses nouveaux pouvoirs, ses nouvelles responsabilités et puis, sa nouvelle vie… Désormais, il savait que plus rien ne serait comme avant : il avait souffert et fait souffrir. Il connaissait le sentiment qui étreignait son cœur lorsqu'il avait la vie ou la mort d'une personne entre ses doigts.

Cette sensation si grisante de puissance, de force qui coulait dans ses veines, cette excitation, il ne pouvait pas l'oublier ni s'en passer maintenant. Mais en même temps, il avait peur. Peur de son hollow, de cette trop grande puissance qui grondait en lui, peur de voir de nouveau tout ce sang couler sur ses doigts : il se souvenait amèrement de sa victoire contre Renji, Byakuya, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra ou même, Aizen…

Après avoir contemplé un instant les étoiles, il retourna s'allonger sur son lit, le cœur lourd. Il laissa s'échapper de sa bouche un « Pourquoi ? », il ferma ses paupières et se mit sur le coté comme s'il essayait finalement de dormir.

Lorsqu'Ichigo rouvrit les yeux, ce fut dans un sursaut… Il avait entendu un bruit… Un peu perdu, le jeune homme regarda son réveil : cinq heures. Finalement, ça devait être dans un rêve qu'il avait entendu un frottement inaudible, comme un pas sur un tatami.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à refermer les yeux, il entendit un souffle et décida tout de même de se retourner pour voir s'il n'avait pas oublier de fermer sa fenêtre. Et là, sous ses yeux, son pire cauchemar était apparu…

Devant lui se tenait l'homme qu'il craignait le plus au monde, son regard noisette plongé dans le sien, ses cheveux brun caressant sa nuque semblaient si doux alors que l'homme était pourtant si dangereux. Son sourire hautain toujours présent sur ses lèvres glaçait le sang d'Ichigo. Il déglutit difficilement à cause de la peur qui l'étreignait à cet instant :

« Ai… Aizen…

- Ichigo Kurosaki, surpris de me revoir ? » Avait-il prononcé, un sourire charmeur sur les lèvres.

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien, ses membres tremblaient de toutes parts et il s'était relevé le plus vite possible pour tenter désespérément de se cacher dans un coin de la pièce.

« M'approches pas, toi ! »

Pourtant, il combla la distance qui les séparaient et plaqua le jeune homme contre le mur, son avant bras au niveau de la gorge d'Ichigo qui laissa un gémissement de douleur s'échapper de sa bouche.

« Tu dois savoir pourquoi je suis là, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne suis pas juste venu pour te dire bonjour… »

Aizen glissa sa main libre sur la garde de son sabre et le tira de son fourreau pour placer le tranchant de sa lame sur le cou d'Ichigo. Celui-ci eut un sursaut en baissant son regard sur l'éclat argenté de l'arme. Cette vision provoqua une réaction surprenante : les tremblements qui le secouaient cessèrent brutalement et ses yeux ambres perdirent leur éclat flamboyant alors qu'ils se posaient de nouveau sur Sôsuke, imperturbable. Il semblait décidé et résigné comme si sa mort si proche le rassurait, comme si elle allait tout arranger… Pourtant, ce visage fermé et inexpressif n'était pas celui qu'Aizen s'attendait à voir. L'étincelle qui brillait dans son regard avait laissé place à deux prunelles sombres éteintes et vides de toute âme.

« Tu veux me tuer**.** Et bien, vas-y : qu'est-ce tu veux que je te dise ? Si tu peux te sentir mieux après ça… »

Aizen fit glisser sa lame sur la chair si fragile du jeune homme, cependant, il prit le temps de pencher vers lui et respira un instant son odeur : elle n'avait pas changée, légèrement sucrée, acidulée, tout en restant si masculine… Elle reflétait si bien Ichigo, pétillant, doux et viril.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Vas-y : tues-moi… J'en ai envie, je le sais maintenant… »

Ichigo ferma ses paupières et releva encore un peu plus la tête pour qu'Aizen ne rate pas sa carotide, il avait envie qu'il perce cette veine et qu'un flot de sang jaillisse de sa gorge pour qu'il meurt rapidement, en souffrant peu si possible. Ainsi, comme le brun ne réagissait pas, Ichigo commença lui-même à entailler sa propre chair de la lame si bien affutée d'Aizen. Pourtant, dès que le traitre remarqua qu'Ichigo se mutilait, il retira Kyoka Suigetsu et Ichigo entendit le bruit métallique du sabre rejoignant son fourreau.

« Aizen… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que je tuerais quelqu'un qui a déjà perdu toute envie de vivre ?

- Mais je te l'ai demandé !

Aizen ne répondit rien, il attrapa Ichigo par le col et le jeta sur le lit avec une violence inouïe. Puis avec une douceur beaucoup plus étonnante, il poussa le torse du jeune homme pour qu'il s'allonge sur la couette et il se mit au dessus de lui :

« Comment ça se fait que tu sois ainsi ?

- Pardon ?

- Le fait que tu veuilles mourir, le fait que tes yeux soit aussi inexpressifs tout comme le reste de ton visage, le fait que tu ais perdu cette volonté qui faisait de toi la seule personne qui pouvait me battre… »

Ichigo ne répondit rien, le regard fixé sur un point invisible situé derrière le brun mais dont le jeune homme évitait constamment la confrontation avec le regard brulant du traître, chose qu'Aizen détestait par-dessus tout.

Sôsuke abattit sa main juste à coté du visage d'Ichigo qui sursauta. Les traits du brun, qui d'habitude étaient toujours « sous contrôle » fulminaient désormais…

« Arrêtes ça tout de suite ! Je ne me suis pas fait battre par un gamin qui, maintenant, me demande de le tuer comme si de rien n'était ! Dis moi ce qui va pas dans ta petite vie d'humain tout à fait banal alors que moi, j'ai essayé de te détruire tant de fois et pourtant, sans succès ! Alors maintenant, parles ou je te promets que, malgré tous mes efforts, tu ne verras jamais ta mort si désirée… » Prononça t'il d'une voix mielleuse.

Ichigo fût étonné de la façon dont Aizen s'était énervé contre lui, il n'aurait jamais cru un jour voir le traître dans cet état bien qu'il avait déjà eu un aperçu lors de la bataille de Karakura. Ainsi, toujours un peu effrayé, il bégaya sous la menace :

« C'est… C'est parce que… Tu ne peux pas comprendre… »

Si Aizen aurait écouté sa raison, il aurait frappé Ichigo, encore et encore, sur le visage, le torse, jusqu'à voir le sang couler pour qu'il souffre et qu'il puisse avouer ce qu'il n'allait pas. Mais non, Aizen ne fit pas ça. Il se contenta d'écouter son instinct, quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait (ou rarement). Ainsi, il leva sa main qui s'était abattu contre le matelas et l'insinua lentement contre la nuque brûlante d'Ichigo. Ensuite, il laissa son visage descendre jusqu'à atteindre le front recouvert de quelques mèches orangées et y déposa un baiser… Ensuite, toujours avec la même délicatesse, il laissa ses lèvres dériver jusqu'à atteindre ses consœurs qui sursautèrent à cette rencontre si impromptue mais si agréable…

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Ichigo resta bouche bée : il s'était surpris à avoir trouvé ça agréable et il s'en voulait intérieurement d'éprouver un sentiment autre que du dégout envers lui…

« Une chose est sûre… Si tu ne me dis rien je ne pourrais effectivement jamais comprendre »

A la suite de ses paroles, Aizen se décala et s'allongea aux cotés d'Ichigo toujours légèrement sous le choc. Le traître se blottit tendrement contre l'adolescent : Aizen non plus ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il voulait revoir ce sourire, ce soleil sur ces lèvres si froides qu'il venait d'embrasser. Depuis sa cellule, il avait rêvé revoir le jeune homme mais il ignorait lui-même ce qu'il éprouvait à son égard : Amour ? Haine ? Pouvait il classer ce sentiment de façon si manichéenne ? Définitivement non.

« Dis-moi… Ichigo… »

Sans s'en rendre compte, ses lèvres s'étaient déposées sur les tempes battantes du jeune homme qui tourna ensuite son visage vers celui d'Aizen.

« Je… J'ai peur… Je m'en veux d'avoir fait tant de mal à des gens que je ne connaissais même pas… Quand j'étais encore un shinigami, j'étais si fort… J'ai délaissé mes amis, oublié mes idéaux… Tout ça, je le regrette et pourtant… Ils me manquent… Mes pouvoirs me manquent… Cette sensation de puissance dans mes veines, parcourant tout mon corps… »

A l'évocation de ces souvenirs, une larme silencieuse glissa sur sa joue…

« Et tout ça… Je l'ai abandonné pour toi, pour que mes amis puissent enfin vivre en paix… Et qu'est-ce que j'ai récolté ? L'indifférence… »

Aizen remarqua la détresse qui accablait l'adolescent lorsque sa voix s'était brisée à la fin de sa phrase : il camouflait maladroitement ses sanglots… Il passa un bras sur la hanche si fine de l'adolescent et, ainsi, lorsqu'il l'attira contre lui, il crut qu'il pouvait lui casser les os d'un geste maladroit tellement qu'Ichigo avait l'air affaibli. En effet, depuis son combat contre Aizen, il y a un an, il avait baissé d'une bonne moitié sa ration quotidienne alimentaire et ses muscles avaient lentement fondu, son ventre était devenu plat et sans relief, ses biceps eux aussi été devenu si fin qu'il était devenu méconnaissable. Sôsuke plaça une autre main dans le dos de l'adolescent pour pouvoir partager sa chaleur avec le corps glacé étendu contre lui.

« J'ai tout fais pour eux et pourtant, je suis seul maintenant… Tout seul…

- Est-ce que tu es tout seul, là, maintenant ?

- Tu es mon ennemi…

- Oui, je le suis… Mais je suis là, avec toi, alors que tes « amis » ne veulent plus te voir…

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Je t'ai emprisonné pendant un an déjà, tu dois encore passer dix-neuf mille neuf cent quatre-vingts dix-neuf années derrière les barreaux… Tu ne peux pas ne pas m'en vouloir pour ça…

- Tu crois que j'ai des arrière-pensées, que je veux juste te faire souffrir plus que tu ne souffres actuellement ? Mais c'est impossible Ichigo. Regardes toi, tu ne peux pas aller plus mal que maintenant… Et puis, je sais que c'est difficile à croire mais… Tu vois, j'ai toujours vécu en réfléchissant à chacune de mes paroles pour savoir à chaque fois ce que je pourrais en tirer d'utiliser un terme plutôt qu'un autre, prendre un ton rassurant, un sourire compatissant, je sais faire tout ça en fonction de la situation… Mais quand tu es avec moi, toutes ces précautions ne servent à rien : je n'arrive pas à réfléchir… Et dans ces moment là, c'est mon cœur qui parle, c'est ce que je ressens vraiment au fond de moi qui s'exprime… Et ce moment qu'on partage ce soir, ça en est un… »

Toute cette tirade avait été prononcée avec une douceur étonnante de la part d'Aizen puisqu'il avait pratiquement chuchoté la dernière phrase dans son oreille comme si que c'était douloureux à avouer. Sa dernière syllabe s'était échouée dans le creux de la mâchoire d'Ichigo qui était maintenant recouvert par les lèvres du brun.

« Tu m'aimes ? Pourtant, tu voulais me tuer il y a à peine dix minutes… questionna Ichigo un peu perdu

- Ichigo, tu n'as jamais entendu dire qu'il était facile de détester quelqu'un qu'on aime : tu vois, quand un couple se sépare, chacun essaye de faire payer à l'autre la douleur qu'il éprouve et ils se détestent mutuellement alors qu'avant, il s'aimait … Pourquoi ne peut-on pas aimer quelqu'un qu'on déteste ? Je me suis posé cette question juste avant que je t'embrasse et j'ai trouvé la réponse… Bien sûr qu'on le peut : je t'aime Ichigo. »

L'adolescent n'en croyait pas ses oreilles… Aizen Sôsuke l'aimait… Comme pour appuyer ses propos, le traître glissa ses lèvres malicieusement contre celles d'Ichigo qui restaient désespéramment immobile. Finalement, il glissa lui aussi ses bras autour de la nuque du brun et approfondit leur baiser en entrouvrant la bouche pour que la langue d'Aizen vienne titiller la sienne. Quand leur échange se termina, Ichigo était légèrement essoufflé :

« Aizen, je…

- Sôsuke.

- D'accord, Sôsuke, je… Je veux bien essayer…

- Tu as honte de ça ?

- Non, pourquoi ? Je suis sûr de mes sentiments mais…

- Mais tu as peur de ce que vont dire les autres… Je te comprends et je ne t'en voudrais pas que tu ne veuilles pas aller plus loin dans notre relation : tu veux que je parte, c'est ça ? »

Ichigo hésita un moment et hocha la tête légèrement.

« Juste le reste de la nuit, Ichigo… Laisses-moi juste rester avec toi jusqu'à l'aube et après, je disparaitrais aussi vite que je suis arrivé.

- Sôsuke… Ne crois pas que je fais ça par plaisir : si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je passerais des années à te découvrir, me rendre compte qui tu es réellement mais… Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas possible : mon père, mes amis, tout ça…

- Je t'ai dit que je ne t'en voudrais pas Ichigo… Alors ? Si on allait profiter de cette unique nuit ensemble ? »

Aizen sourit et leva Ichigo du lit tout en l'enlaçant et en l'embrassant. Ensuite, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre où il fit signe à l'adolescent :

« Viens, je vais t'emmener dans un petit coin que je connais… »

Il s'approcha du brun qui le prit dans ses bras en plaçant une main derrière ses genoux et l'autre au niveau de ses reins. Ensuite, d'un saut, ils s'étaient retrouvés sur le bord de la fenêtre et la seconde plus tard, ils fendaient l'air grâce à un shunpo parfaitement réalisé de la part d'Aizen.

Ichigo n'en revenait pas… Cette sensation de vitesse, l'air frappant son visage, ses cheveux s'agitant aux rythmes des vents… Tout cela n'avait pas changé, c'était si agréable… Il voyait le paysage défiler devant ses yeux à une vitesse folle : Aizen allait plus vite que lui à l'époque ! Il enfouit son visage contre le torse si chaud et rassurant de son nouvel amant qui s'arrêta quelques secondes après :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ichigo ? Tu as peur ?

- Peur ? Non, bien sûr que non… Je profite juste de toutes ses anciennes sensations et surtout de toi… »

Aizen sourit, il embrassa Ichigo sur le front et ils repartirent encore plus vite qu'avant. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent à l'endroit qu'Aizen voulait faire découvrir au jeune homme : c'était une falaise qui bordait la mer, on pouvait entendre le bruit des vagues venant s'échouer lentement contre la plage de sable fin situé en contrebas, la falaise faisait un peu moins de dix mètre et un petit chemin permettait d'accéder à cette même plage sans danger.

Aizen posa le jeune homme sur l'herbe fraiche où s'était déjà déposé la rosée matinal, elle constituait l'ensemble de ce plateau étrangement plat : il pouvait voir au loin les premières lumières d'une grande ville, sûrement Tokyo aux vues de la direction qu'ils avaient prise.

« Alors ? Comment tu trouves cet endroit ?

- C'est joli… Bien que je ne vois pas grand-chose… »

Aizen posa ses mains sur les hanches du jeune homme et embrassa sa nuque :

« Fais moi confiance, c'est encore plus beau en plein jour : c'est vrai que c'est romantique à la lumière de la lune mais ce n'est pas très pratique… »

Ichigo sentit Aizen se séparer de lui et il le chercha du regard, il entendit ensuite sa voix et lorsqu'il la suivit, il le trouva assit contre un rocher.

« Viens t'asseoir avec moi, Ichigo… »

Il se glissa entre les jambes fines et robustes du brun pour poser son dos contre le torse de Sôsuke, il s'allongea pour enfin se détendre grâce au souffle régulier qui réchauffait sa peau. « Reposes-toi… Ca fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas dormi ?

- Bien longtemps… Mais je dois dire que j'ai trouvé ici un merveilleux matelas…

- Ravi de pouvoir t'aider… Maintenant, profites bien de cette nuit… »

Aizen enleva sa veste et la plaça sur le corps fin et encore affaibli de l'adolescent. C'est bercé par cette voix rassurante qu'Ichigo pût enfin trouver le sommeil qui l'avait tant de fois fuit. Dans les bras de son amant, toutes ses mauvaises pensées disparurent comme par magie. Pendant qu'Ichigo dormait à poings fermés, Sôsuke en profitait pour découvrir le visage, le corps tout entier du jeune homme qui réagissait à chacune de ses caresses : il avait remarqué qu'à chaque fois qu'il venait titiller sa nuque du bout des lèvres, le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. La première fois qu'il revit les coins de sa bouche se relever, il crût que son cœur allait s'arrêter, ses dents brillaient à la lumière obscure de la lune. Tendrement, il enfouit son visage dans la chevelure cuivrée de l'adolescent. D'un seul coup, sa promesse lui revint à l'esprit : une seule nuit… Ce n'était pas suffisant pour lui, il voulait seulement le bonheur de l'adolescent et il savait que sans lui, il ne sera jamais heureux… Toute animosité à son égard avait disparu, seulement la joie de le sentir à ses cotés…

Ainsi, le reste de la nuit se passa dans le silence le plus total mis à part les quelques soupirs qui s'échappaient de la bouche d'Ichigo dût aux attentions toutes particulières qu'Aizen

Vers six heures du matin, Aizen caressa le bout du nez du jeune homme pour qu'il se réveille. Les yeux d'Ichigo s'entrouvrirent et demanda, d'une voix encore toute ensommeillé :

« Sôsuke ? T'es toujours là ?

- Bien sûr… Ca va toi ? Bien dormi ?

- Ca m'a fait beaucoup de bien… J'avais ton odeur tout autour de moi, c'était très agréable… répondit Ichigo en frottant ses yeux du revers de la manche de son tee-shirt.

- Tiens, j'ai été chercher quelque chose pour notre petit déjeuner dans la ville d'à coté. »

Aizen venait de prendre, juste à coté de lui, un petit bol en plastique transparent qui contenait une salade de fruit varié : il lui en donna un.

« Tu les a volé ?

- Je n'avais pas d'argent, comment voulais tu que je fasse ?

- Non, ce n'est pas un reproche : j'imaginais juste la tête du vendeur quand il a vu deux bols s'envoler comme ça juste devant ses yeux, rigola le jeune homme sous le regard bienveillant de son petit-ami. Je viens de me rendre compte, pourquoi est-ce que moi je peux te voir ?

- Le Hôgyoku… La rencontre de cette nuit, c'est ce dont nous avions envie tout au fond de nous… Tu es tout ce dont j'avais besoin. »

Ichigo rougit fortement et même s'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer intérieurement, lui aussi désirait autant qu'Aizen cette rencontre. Pour éviter toutes gènes à son égard, il changea de sujet :

« Comment tu as fais pour que je ne sente pas que tu partes ?

- Ah, ça… C'est un secret… » Répondit-il en faisait un clin d'œil à son amant.

Les premières lueurs du jour commençaient à briller sur la mer : le soleil n'était pourtant pas apparu mais des rayons illuminaient le ciel toujours rempli de ténèbres.

Ichigo se leva et s'étira pendant qu'Aizen se leva à son tour. Ils s'embrassèrent pour la première fois de la matinée et ils descendirent ensuite sur la plage où ils s'assirent sur le sable, face aux vagues qui venaient chatouiller leurs pieds nus. Ils mangèrent en se blottissant l'un contre l'autre, puis vint le moment qu'Aizen attendait avec impatience : le lever du soleil.

Celui-ci ne tarda pas et quelques minutes plus tard, l'astre solaire apparut devant les deux amants. Lorsque le premier rayon frappa le fond de la rétine d'Ichigo, le jeune homme ne pût retenir un « whaou » admiratif devant le merveilleux spectacle qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

Ichigo posa de nouveau ses lèvres sur celle de Sôsuke qui passa son bras dans le dos du jeune homme pour atteindre sa hanche. Ichigo se sépara d'Aizen et le fit s'allonger sur le sable pour s'asseoir sur son bassin. Sans prononcer un mot, il tira sur le haut d'Aizen qui finit par se déchirer : ensuite, il passa un doigt sur toute la longueur de ce torse qu'il désirait tant. Timidement, ses lèvres remplacèrent ses doigts et c'est avec plaisir qu'il entendit les soupirs étouffés de son amant. Il rejeta son visage en arrière et observa chacun des traits d'Aizen.

« Sôsuke, je… Je crois que… je t'aime.

- Tu en doutais encore… Pour moi, ça crevait aux yeux : je t'aime, tu m'aimes, que demander de plus ?

- Tu sais, pour moi, c'est plus compliqué que tu pourrais le croire : t'aimer signifie trahir mes amis, Rukia, Renji, les vizards, Orihime, Chad, Ishida… Tu ne peux sans doute pas comprendre ce qu'il m'arrive mais c'est… dur à accepter…

- Si je le sais mais j'avais espéré que tu les oublies à la suite de ce qu'ils t'ont fait ou n'ont pas fait. »

L'adolescent parut étonné des propos qu'avait tenu son amant et lui jeta un regard réprobateur. Pour se réconcilier, Sôsuke inversa leur position d'un seul mouvement et embrassa Ichigo. Ensuite, lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Aizen se releva et tendit une main au jeune homme pour l'aider à se relever. Ils s'enlacèrent et l'ancien shinigami chuchota à l'adresse du traître :

« On part… »

Sôsuke se sépara d'Ichigo et leva un œil interrogatif à sa déclaration :

« On part ? On rentre chez toi ?

- Mais non, on part… On part loin d'ici, rien que tout les deux…

- Mais, et tes amis ? Ta famille ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu as changé d'avis ?

- Je me fiche bien de ce qu'ils peuvent penser : ils n'ont pas été là quand j'ai eu besoin d'eux. Il n'y a que toi qui ais sut me réconforter alors que j'allais m'entailler sur ta lame… Et puis, pour une fois, j'ai le droit d'être un peu égoïste, non ?

- Ichigo, je… Est-ce que je mérite réellement que tu envois tout en l'air comme ça ?

- Tu le mérites et tu le dépasses même… »

Sôsuke sourit et prit Ichigo dans ses bras de la même façon qu'ils étaient arrivés sur cette plage. Ils partagèrent un regard complice :

« Tu es vraiment sûr ? Saches que je ne te force en…

- Non Sôsuke, je veux partir avec toi.

- Bien, accroches-toi : notre histoire commence ici. »

Et là, d'un shunpo le plus rapide qu'Ichigo n'ai jamais vu, ils disparurent instantanément dans un regard tendre l'un pour l'autre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Et voilà ! Ils disparurent pour vivre heureux pour le reste de leur vie… Voilà, c'est comme ça que je la finirais mais je préfère vous laissez choisir.

Mon petit coup de cœur de la semaine : c'est le dernier tome de Bleach « The end of the Chrysalis age », tout simplement parce qu'on voit Sôsuke qui brise sa chrysalide *bave* et surtout qu'après, il dit à Ichigo : « Te dévorer peut bien attendre que tout soit fini… » Cette phrase me fait vraiment rêver : c'est trop mignon ! ^^

Bon pour le prochain OS, ça sera sûrement un IchiIsshin qui commencera dans la même situation, c'est à dire dans la chambre d'Ichigo un an après la bataille de Karakura…

Je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je vais le publier mais il y aura forcement d'autres OS.

Merci de me laisser des rewiews pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé de cette évasion nocturne…. ^^

A bientôt !


End file.
